<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sacrifice by withluvsan (lostlovelis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016100">The Sacrifice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan'>withluvsan (lostlovelis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Based on a fanart, M/M, PersonalGuard!Hyunjin, Prince!Felix, War, and tears, based on THAT mama stage, based on a ONE OK ROCK song, idk how to tag, there's blood, yes i was king my baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostlovelis/pseuds/withluvsan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix didn’t care about the end of his kingdom, his vulnerability under the dark sky or his status. The man he once loved was, now, lifeless in his arms. And he had never felt emptier before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sacrifice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724761">The Sacrifice</a> by pingugu.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not a stay, but I saw this WONDERFUL fanart and I thought "I HAVE to write something" and here we are!</p><p>Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a constant chant leaving his mouth, tears flawing his dust-stained cheeks and red dropping on his clothes. It wasn't his blood. It was <em>his</em>.</p><p>–It was an honor to serve you, your highness - the man mumbled, making the prince flinch even more on his place. The man held the prince even closer, blocking any attack that came their way with gritted teeth and clenched jaw. More arrows flied around them, dancing against the sky and making themselves visible.</p><p>–No, no, please, don't die on me! – said prince chanted, the hand on his mouth and the sobs making his voice muffled. He was desperate.</p><p>Another push, another drop of blood, another minute passed.</p><p>The sounds of war slowly faded in the background, the warrior’s body slowly losing its strength and sliding to the lay in the top of the prince’s chest, the arrows on his back now pointing to the sky, shinning in glory after taking another soldier’s life.</p><p>–Hyunjin, please, no. Hyunjin. Hyunjin! – Felix’s mouth now was free, and the sobs shook his body violently, arms wrapped around his lover’s slim frame in a tight hug and eyes shut. He felt a wet finger against his lips, dirtying his cheek and falling on his neck – What are you doing? – he wanted to scream, to trash, to fight, but his personal guard held him still, body too heavy to be moved.</p><p>–They won’t spare a look at you if you are covered in blood – Hyunjin’s voice was pained, hoarse but stern. An order instead of a suggestion. <em>Survive</em>.</p><p>It wasn’t what they imagined that morning, when they woke up in each other’s arms and skipped breakfast to spend more time cuddling in bed. They even ditched a not-so-important meeting in the morning to stay together.</p><p>Everything turned Hell in the moment that the trumpets were heard, and the royal guard got in defensive mode. Protecting the crowned prince was the priority and the reason they were trained for.</p><p>–Please, don’t leave me – Felix pleads fell in deaf ears. Hyunjin already had his eyes closed and heavy breathing. He didn’t have any more time left.</p><p>–In our next life, let’s stay together, ok? Don’t let me be an ass again – a light kiss was planted in Felix’s forehead, the crown had already slid onto the ground, the halo of blonde hair was, now, a mess of dust and blood. His and Hyunjin’s blood.</p><p>–I’ll find you. I promise – a last sob and he closed his eyes, tightening even more his embrace on his lover. His first and last in everything.</p><p>Felix didn’t care about the end of his kingdom, his vulnerability under the dark sky or his status. The man he once loved was, now, lifeless in his arms. And he had never felt emptier before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>